I will find you I will I promise
by Riptide-user.21.97
Summary: Annabeth comes back to camp after another day of search for Percy . She walks down the beach and remembers a memory that'll give her new hope. Semi-song-fics. R&R. Rated T for loneliness. And sorry If I made Annabeth emoish. Peace
1. Chapter 1

**( A/N: This is the second story I'm going to publish. I give special thanks to my new friend and beta reader; pippy2468 claimed by Hades, thanks for the suggestions. Annabeth's POV for all current situations)**

The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning. ~Ivy Baker Priest

"Good-byes make you think, they make you realize what you've had, what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted."

* * *

><p>I was walking down the beach, like I usually do whenever I miss Percy. I spent the entire winter vacation searching for him. I found no trace of him nor the other camp, I'm starting to lose hope.<p>

I found the spot where we used to sit, and I sat down.

**_*flashback* (Percy's POV)_**

_Camp went late that summer. It lasted two more weeks, right up to the start of a new school year, and I have to admit they were the best two weeks of my life._

_Of course, Annabeth would kill me if I said anything different for sure._

_Anyways, I'm now waiting for Annabeth, outside my cabin. I finally finished the song we've been writing. The song we wrote together._

'_Hey seaweed brain,' Annabeth said._

'_Hey wise girl,' I replied_

'_So, you finally finished it, huh?'_

'_Yeah,' I handed over the music sheet. 'Here it is' _

_She took it and I told her to wait while I go get my guitar._

_0o0o0_

'_I'm back' I said. 'The guitar wasn't tuned so…yeah, you know what happened next'. _

_I sat next to her on the front porch of my cabin. I told her to sing it because it was suited for a female voice. And besides, Annabeth's voice is so much better than mine. I started strumming._

_**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind**__**  
><strong>__**the time we stood with our shaking hands**__**  
><strong>__**the crowds and stands went wild.**_

_That part symbolizes the defeat of Kronos. The entire camp rejoiced. It was nice to finally feel secure after all those years of worrying whether I would die by his hands._

_**We were the Kings and the Queens**__**  
><strong>__**and they read off our names**__**  
><strong>__**the night you danced like you knew our lives**__**  
><strong>__**would never be the same**_

_I remember the time when I danced with Annabeth on Olympus; how I told her that I owed her a dance, and then she brushed off that little stand of hair from her face and said yes._

_**You held your head like a hero**__**  
><strong>__**on a history book page**__**  
><strong>__**it was the end of a decade**__**  
><strong>__**but the start of an age**_

_Annabeth wrote that part. _

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**__**  
><strong>__**how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**__**  
><strong>__**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**__**  
><strong>__**and bring on all the pretenders**__**  
><strong>__**one day we will be remembered**_

_Yeah, we crashed through many walls. Olympus was rebuilt and a hero's party was held. Ahh, I remember how Aphrodite decorated it. _

_**I said remember this feeling**__**  
><strong>__**I passed the pictures around**__**  
><strong>__**of all the years that we stood there**__**  
><strong>__**on the side-lines wishing for right now**_

_Grover was the one who passed the pictures; I don't know how he had them. One was our picture on our first quest, then Polyphemus fighting me and Tyson. Seriously how did he get pictures of those?_

_We always hoped that it would be a happy ending, and it turned out it was. __*****_

_**We are the Kings and the Queen**__**  
><strong>__**you trade your baseball cap for a crown**_

_Again, for Grover, he became 'Lord of the Wild' but WE were the kings and the queens._

_**When they gave us our trophies**__**  
><strong>__**and we help them up for our town**_

_I remember when I and Annabeth won our first chariot race together; she kissed me on the cheek. I__wonder if she still remembers._

_**And the cynics were outraged**__**  
><strong>__**Screaming this is absurd**__**  
><strong>__**Cause for a moment a band of thieves**__**  
><strong>__**In ripped up jeans got to rule the world**_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**__**  
><strong>__**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**__**  
><strong>__**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**__**  
><strong>__**And bring on all the pretenders**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not afraid**_

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**__**  
><strong>__**I had the time of my life fighting drakons with you**__**  
><strong>__**I was screaming long live the look on your face**__**  
><strong>__**and bring on all the pretenders**__**  
><strong>__**One day we will be remembered.**_

_Yeah, I remember the drakons._

_**Hold on to spinning around**__**  
><strong>__**confetti falls to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**may these memories break our fall**__**  
><strong>__**will you take a moment, promise me this,**_

_**That you'll stand by my forever**_

_**but if god forbid the fates should step in**__**  
><strong>__**and force us into a goodbye**__**  
><strong>__**if you have children some day**__**  
><strong>__**when they point to the pictures**__**  
><strong>__**please tell them my name**__**  
><strong>__**tell them how the crowds went wild**__**  
><strong>__**tell them how I hope they shined.**_

_I don't know why Annabeth wrote that, it was like she was assuming we would separate. I would never let that happen. Never._

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**__**  
><strong>__**I had the time of my life with you**_

_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**__**  
><strong>__**how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**_

_**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**__**  
><strong>__**And bring on all the pretenders**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not afraid**_

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**__**  
><strong>__**I had the time of my life fighting drakons with you**__**  
><strong>__**I was screaming long live the look on your face**__**  
><strong>__**and bring on all the pretenders**__**  
><strong>__**One day we will be remembered**_

_Yeah, like Mt. St. Helens._

_I continued strumming the chorus and finally reached the finishing chord._

'_Good song,' I said while strumming._

'_Yeah,' she replied 'I agree'_

'_But don't think like that, wise girl'_

'_Like what, seaweed brain?'_

'_That I'll leave you. Because I never will, Annabeth. I never will.' I kissed her and then we left my cabin and my guitar and walked to the beach._

**_*end flash back*_**

I'm holding Percy's guitar, trying to play our song. He thought me how to play it. And every time I play it, it just makes me sad.

I shouted at the sea, hoping that he will hear me.

'You said you'll never leave me! Where are you now, Percy?' There was no response. Just another loud wave.

'I will find you, Percy. I will. I promise.'

**(A/N So you liked it? Please review!)**

**\/**


	2. Hero

**(A/N: I decided to make this add more chapters in this story, I hope you like it.)**

Anyone can be heroic from time to time, but a gentleman is something you have to be all the time. ~Luigi Pirandello

A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. ~Joseph Campbell.

* * *

><p>I was still sitting at the beach when someone called out 'Annabeth! Time for sword fighting class!'<p>

It was Malcolm. He was standing on top of the Half Blood hill.

'Coming!' I replied. I took a one last look at the sea and left.

Our classes during school days are compressed. I mean all year rounders will have to have the same class altogether; even though you don't have the same godly parent.

I went to the sword fighting arena and found Travis and Katie sword sparring. I guess Katie still wanted her revenge on Travis for decorating the Demeter cabin with a bunch of chocolate bunnies. But looking at her, and the way she attacked Travis, I could tell she wanted something even bigger than revenge. (Though everyone at camp thinks she has a crush on him)

They kept on fighting.

'Fight like Hero Travis,' Katie said 'Not like some lousy pipsqueak.'

**_Hero._**

_*Flash back* Annabeth's POV_

_It was my sixteenth birthday; October 19. Percy came over to my house despite of the distance. From Manhattan to San Francisco. He traveled across the country just to be in my birthday. It was school days, so Percy took a 'sick' leave just to come here; _

_The door bell rang, I checked the door scope and saw Percy standing in-front of the door. __He was wearing a blue t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and his old Levi's. I opened the door for him._

_'Hey bird brain' Percy said. _

_'What did you call me?' I asked. I gave him my best death glare, though deep inside I was glad that he came._

_'Nothing,' he replied. 'Happy birthday Wise girl.' _

_He kissed me on the cheek and handed me a small gift. Nothing fancy. Just the typical gift box with a ribbon on top. Even though it was small, I could tell it was something special. I wanted to open it. Something tempted me to._

_'What's this?' I asked while trying to open the thing._

_'No, you're not gonna open that now.' _

_I looked at him closely and found his guitar hanging on his left shoulder. It was a green Yamaha. Limited edition I think. Paul gave it to him last year after he broke his first guitar (accidentally). _

_'You brought your guitar, when you didn't even bother to bring a bag for your clothes?' _

_'Uhh, My bag is with Nico,' _

_Nico is here? Like, why? And where is he? He's not with Percy at this moment. I narrowed my eyes and examined him. Then I realized why he was with Nico._

_'Where is he?' _

_'He's already inside' Percy said. 'Now can I come in?' _

_'Oh. I forgot, Come in' _

_I let him in and asked him, 'Nico's here because?'_

_'Er... I...we,' _

_'We...?'_

_'I needed to get here fast so, yeah. We shadow traveled.' _

_I smiled at him. Then I laced my fingers through his and we went to the living room._

* * *

><p><em>It was dinner time, Percy was in the kitchen talking to my dad. I don't know what they were talking about but I found it rather creepy. I mean they've got nothing in common, seriously. I decided to keep the topic out of my mind. I looked around and found Nico on the sofa and sat next to him.<em>

_'Hey, Nico' _

_'Hey, Annabeth. Happy birthday,' _

_He handed me a gift. It was a Stygian necklace. It had a black chain and a Stygian ice pendant. The pendant was shaped like a small tooth and had a small blue gem in the middle. It looked so beautiful. I'm starting wonder what Percy gave me._

_'Nico, it's beautiful' I said._

_'Nah, Bianca insisted. It's from both of us. I asked her when I visited Elysium'_

_We started talking about stuff like how was his relationship with his dad. Yes, I could talk to him about private stuff like that, since I'm the only girl he trusts. We stopped talking when Percy cleared his throat;_

_'Ahem,' Percy said while trying to get our attention._

_He was standing a few feet away from us; right in-front of the fire place. He had his guitar swung over his shoulder, like __he was going to play a song. He had this tiny strand of hair that he kept on blowing while trying to speak; it looked kind of cute. Wait, what did I just say? Scratch that part._

_'Hello,' he said 'I'd like to dedicate this song to Annabeth; our birthday girl; the girl who saved my life a couple of times and the girl whom I shared my adventures with most of the time.' _

_I gave him my famous oh-really-when-did-you-get-that-cheesy-look and he returned it with a playful smirk._

_He started strumming; I could recognize the chords that he was using (Bm-D-A-G-A). He finished the intro and closed his eyes,_

**_I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah).<em>**

_I heard this song before, I just don't know where._

_**I can't read your mind**  
><strong>Like a billboard sign<strong>  
><strong>And tell you everything<strong>  
><strong>You wanna hear<strong>_

_**But I'll be your hero  
><strong>_

_How can you be my hero when you already are? I mentally slapped myself. I can't believe I'm saying this but sometimes, even I; Annabeth Chase, I too have my Aphrodite moments._

_**I, I can be everything you need**  
><strong>If you're the one for me<strong>  
><strong>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<strong>_

_Of course, you're invincible; you've got the curse of Achilles. Yeah, I'm still angry about it._

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah i believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul**_

_No, you're not an ordinary guy, half-blood. You're my seaweed brain. Ugh, Annabeth why are you so... Great I'm talking to myself._

_**But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero.<strong>_

_**Oh, So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>When it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero, Oh<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<strong>_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**yeah i believe in destiny  
>I maybe an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>Then I'll be your hero**_

_**I'll be your hero oh ohh yeah**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**Hero.**_

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah Percy finished the song. Everybody liked it. Even my step mom teared, which was really weird. <em>

_My (whole) family gets along with Percy well, even my brothers. They play video games a lot whenever he visited. Even my step mom, who hardly gets along with everyone. _

_I hugged him after he finished playing the song._

_'It was beautiful' I said._

_He was about to kiss me when my step mom said it was time for dinner._

_We groaned. _

_Nico was the first one to be in the dining room._

_'Sir Fred' Percy called out._

_'Yes, Percy?' My dad replied. I could see why they got along. My dad loves it when people calls him 'sir'._

_'Do you mind if I borrow Annabeth a while. We'll be catch up' _

_'Fine, just don't do anything stupid ok?' _

_'I sure won't sir' _

_Then my dad entered the dining room. It was fine that I wasn't there because it wasn't time for the candle blowing so I followed Percy to the living room._

_'So what are you up to?' I asked._

_'Open your present.' he replied._

_I opened it. It was a bracelet. The chain was celestial bronze plated. And in the middle was a mini marble tablet (like the one int friendship bracelets). My name in Greek was engraved on it. It also had little opals around the chain. _

_'Thank you! You even used my birthstone! How? I mean like how did-' _

_He looked at me and said, 'Of course, I had some help but...do you like it?' _

_'Of course I do!' _

_Then he kissed me for real. _

_*end flashback*_

'Annabeth' Katie said as she waved her hand in front of my face. Travis was already gone so I figured that I'd been standing there for a really long time.

'Wh-what?'

'Uh, you were staring at us for like, five minutes.'

'Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.'

'Still thinking about him, huh?' Katie asked.

I sighed.

'Yeah, I have.'

'We'll find him don't worry' Katie reassured me.

'Right. I'm sure we will'

_I will find you Percy, I know I will._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN. So that's the end of chapter 2. The next song will be 'I'm here without you by 3 doors down. Feel free to pm me for song. Or just mention it in your review. The chosen songs will _definitely_ be in the story.) **


	3. Here without you

**_A/N_: Hey people, This is the third chapter on this utterly depressing story about Percy and Annabeth's depression. Sorry If I made Annabeth sound so depressed. Well, you can't blame me, that's how she acted in the Lost hero. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**_About the requests_; just mention it on your review.**

**_Author's advice:_ For more effect of drama, try listening to the song while reading it. The song is 'I'm here without you' by 3 doors down. Then rewind it when you reach the singing part.**

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own. ~Linkin' Park_

_Life is too short so love the one you got. ~Sublime_

_The absence of love in our lives is what makes them seem raw and unfinished. ~ Ingrid Bengis_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I must have looked embarrassing back there in the sword fighting arena. You see, yesterday I saw Travis and Katie sparring. It was pretty normal around here at camp to see campers fight though yesterday, as I was watching them I remembered Percy. Again...

Today, I would be returning home, just for a rest. I don't want to leave but Chiron insisted that I should rest. After a week I would resume my search, and probably join Jason and his friends' journey to Greece. I always wanted to see the home of my mom, but now, I don't think I excited anymore.

I went up to Thalia's tree. I saw Argus standing next to tree waiting for me. He would drive me to Manhattan and from there, I'm on my own. He helped me with my luggage.

I took a one last look at the camp and went inside the van .

* * *

><p>I checked my bag if I'd forgotten something. I checked my bag, everything was there. I checked my hand if the bracelet Percy gave, it was still intact. I my neck if my camp necklace and my <em>other<em> necklace was there. I gasped. Only my camp necklace was there, my military necklace wasn't.

You see Percy and I bought a pair of military necklaces on our first date, it had our names engraved on it. He had one and I had one too. His name was written in-front while my name was written at the back.

Percy never took it off, I only remove it every time I take a bath. But today, I'd forgotten to put it back on. I wanted to go back and get it but we're already far from camp. Then Argus turned on the radio;

_'Up next' the DJ on the radio said. 'I'm here without you by 3 doors down.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I've been running away from Euryale and Stheto; the gorgon sisters. They just appear out of nowhere, so I had to be alert.

That's strange, it's been 10 hours since they last appeared. I decided to rest, I haven't slept for like what, 2 days? I lost count.

I saw a restaurant from far, I guess I should go there or something. I haven't sat down for ages. I'm exhausted from all the fighting and hiding. Come to think of it, it's been like 10 hours since I last saw my enemies.

I finally reached the restaurant. But I decided to stay out, since I don't have money to buy food. I sat on the mini stairs outside. The music in the restaurant was so loud that I can hear it from here.

_'Up next' the DJ on the radio said. 'I'm here without you by 3 doors down.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Third person's POV<strong>

The sad music started with a soft plucking sound. Then the voice started singing;

**_A hundred days have made me older_**  
><strong><em>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<em>**

Annabeth fingered her bracelet, the one Percy gave. **(See the previous chapter.) **Many people told her that she needed rest because she wasn't getting normal sleep anymore. She looks at her photos with Percy all night. A lot of people are already worried about her, including her her dad.

She looked out on the van window, thinking about Percy

**_A thousand lies have made me colder_**  
><strong><em>And I don't think I can look at this the same<em>**

Hera was the reason for this, she thought. She exchanged Percy for Jason. She lies, she betrays, what else can she do?

**_But all the miles that separate_**  
><strong><em>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<em>**

Percy was also listening to the song while looking at the fading sun. "I can only remember one person from my past," Percy said to himself "Yet I can't remember what she meant to me, the role that she played in my life and who she was."

**_I'm here without you baby_**  
><strong><em>But you're still on my lonely mind<em>**

"I still think of you," Annabeth and Percy said at the same time, without knowing that both of them are saying the same thing.

**_I think about you baby_**  
><strong><em>And I dream about you all the time<em>**

"I dream about our memories together, but when I wake up... I forget everything" Percy muttered.

**_I'm here without you baby_**  
><strong><em>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>**  
><strong><em>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah<em>**

Percy looked down and found a necklace hanging on his neck. It was silver and had two names engraved on either side of the necklace. In the front it was written 'Annabeth' and at the back, 'Percy'

**_The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<em>**

When people see Percy, they say that he ran away from home, or say hi and stuff. But no really stayed with him.

**_I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<em>**

**_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<em>**

**_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<em>**

**_And tonight girl it's only you and me_**

**_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<em>**

"It gets hard but it won't take away my love" Annabeth repeated the line. You know the feeling when the song that describes how you feel that moment suddenly plays? Annabeth thought.

"Apollo's probably messing with me." Percy said.

"Woah" Percy shook his head. "Where did that come from?"

**_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<em>**

"We'll get through this seaweed brain, I promise we will"

**_I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<em>**

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

"Still in my dreams-"

"Hey kid," a voice said. It was the manager of the restaurant. He saw Percy sitting outside. "Leave if your not going to eat. Unless you want me to call the police"

The manager reminder Percy someone he saw before. A bald headed person. And for some odd reason, he started to feel anger building inside him. Without intending to, the glass filled with water on the tray that the manager was holding exploded. Water drowsed him from head to toe.

"Wha- How?"

Percy's eyes widened. And he ran immediately before he got caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that took so long. And sorry if it's rash. Because I just published another chapter for another story a while ago. About the song request. **

**To Unhr25 Dreams of Absolution, huh? Cool, I'll check it out.**

**I'm afraid I wont be able to update soon as I will be taking a 22 day vacation, so I felt like giving you guys a chapter before I leave.**

**God Bless,**

**Riptide**


End file.
